


Cry chides, Pewdie cries

by HeichouTheTitan



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bad Puns, Drabble, Felix is punny, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, PewdieCry - Freeform, Recording games, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeichouTheTitan/pseuds/HeichouTheTitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am terribly sorry for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry chides, Pewdie cries

Cry heard sounds from the kitchen, like if someone was crying. Since it was only him and Felix home he hurried over, abandoning the game he was currently recording thinking that his boyfriend had hurt himself.

He found the Swede crying while chopping an onion, and quickly calmed down.

"Jesus, Pewds" he said, tilting his mask so the blonde could see his small smirk," I thought you were hurt or something."

Felix blinked in confusion and stopped chopping, and then there was a shit eating grin on his face as the blue eyes twinkled with mishief.

"I guess you could say...  _Pewdicry_."

Cry stared at him for a few moments.

"Did you just...? Oh my god. I hate you." 


End file.
